


The demon behind black eyes- a request for B

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Bible, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Evil Dean Winchester, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is 13, Slow Build, artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Can you please do a story where 2 years ago, OC (a boy) saw Dean when he was on mark of cain, drinking and the OC is an artist trying to find inspiration until he saw Dean and started to sketch him, even after they didn't meet in the last 2 years. Anyway, they meet again and Dean is normal now and they chat until he showed him what he sketched of him and he wasn't happy about it and gets mad at him, saying he reminded him of what he used to be along with his sin towards a certain girl (reader.) OC asked him what's wrong and Dean spill his guts out, flashback about when he was under the mark of cain, he had raped an innocent, underage 13 year old girl that knocked on his door to sell bibles and Dean let her in, having an urge to crush her innocence and stole her virginity from her. He told the OC about how he felt so guilty when he remembered the way she pleaded for him to stop and the way her blood were painted under them as he rape her, taking her virginity. I want you to write the flashback part where he raped the girl and you can decide the ending. Thank you! Really hope you'll write this! ^_^





	The demon behind black eyes- a request for B

3 damn weeks without a single idea and I need a sketch for class. I sipping my whiskey with my sketchbook out in front of me on the table. I look up seeing a drunk lady all over some guy at the bar he didn’t seem to be interested. I could only see his back right now how his t-shirt was pulled tight over his wide shoulders. I was a normal looking man with a slim clean shaven jaw my nose not too big, I had normal plain black hair to go with my plain brown eyes. I was only 5'5 with average muscle tone throughout my body nothing special. 

‘If I had shoulders like that maybe I could get laid for once’ I grumble downing the drink wandering over to the other side of the guy to order another glass. 

“Come on baby lets go back to my place.” The women offered drunkenly. 

“Look I already said beat it I’m not in the mood for some skank.” He growled making the women huff in tears looking at me before storming towards the door. I scooted further down waiting awkwardly for the bartender at the other end. I glanced over at the angry stranger curious about his features. He was staring down with a grimace at his glass his eyebrows knitted together over green eyes. His face was clean with a strong clenched jaw. He was hunched over the bar with one hand formed into a fist the other firmly holding his drink. Then you noticed the weird F shape on his muscular arm making me unable to look away.

“I’m not gay buddy stop fucking staring at me.” The man growled making me jump and gulp meeting his solid black eyes. I jumped back blinking before his eyes were green again. The bartender came up giving me a weird look.

“Here is your whiskey sir.” The older man said sliding it over to me. 

“I uh think I’ve had enough actually.” I say quickly going back over to my table where I stared down at a blank page all of a sudden seeing the man’s black eyes crystal clear again the f mark almost shining in my mind. I pulled my drawing pencil out of my utensil pouch starting with the long lines of the bar. 

4 hour later I had the stranger glaring back at me on the large sketch pad. I looked at my hands seeing them covered in different shades of black and gray. I looked up to see the old bartender talking to an even older man at the end of the bar, but my stranger was gone. I sighed thinking I should have taken pictures of him while I had the chance. I looked at my almost dead cell phone it was already 11:45 pm and you still had to wake up at 6 am. I paid my tab before gathering my things going back to my small studio across the street. 

The next day I turned in my black-eyed stranger getting a 100 on the project. For some reason, I kept drawing him occasionally on my free time, the image of the man would not leave my mind. Until one day I started to forget what he looked like, sure I could look over old work, but the image wasn’t having the same terrifying power it had before. 

 

Now 2 years later I sit in the same bar needing more inspiration for my final project with the same kind of sketchbook sitting on the table in front of me. I sigh sipping my long island ice tea no longer able to handle hard liquor when I need to think about important things. I look up with a sigh blowing my cheek up when I see my black-eyed stranger sipping whiskey like he never left. I stand with a shock seeing him almost exactly with mirror differences like the scruff on his jaw, his hair a little longer, and he now wore a long sleeve blue plaid flannel, but ultimately the same person. I grab my drink going to sit next to him unsure what exactly to say.

‘Hey, there I used you a few year ago to get an A in class. Can I get you to do your eye trick again so I can get more ideas?’ I though not liking how that sounded in my mind. I sighed not knowing I did so loud enough for the stranger to hear.

“Long day?” He asked giving me a sideways glance. 

“No, just need to solve a problem.” I say hinting around what I wanted to ask. 

“Wait a minute. I’ve seen you before. You were drawing at this bar the last time I was here.” The stranger said before tossing back his glass of whiskey hitting the bar for another drink. I blush giving him a sideways smile rubbing the back of my head.

“Yea the name is David.” I said holding out my hand to the older man. He raised an eyebrow shaking my hand with a firm grip. 

“Nice to meet you, David. My name is Dean Winchester.” Dean said his deep voice suiting his appearance. 

“You were working pretty hard the last time I saw you what happened imagination ran dry?” Dean asked as the bartender poured the drink.

“After this, I got to cut you off mister you’ve had too many.” The older man said his hand shaking a little from age. 

“Sure, thing pops.” Dean grumbled making me have an idea. 

“You know I have more of that at my place. It’s right across the street.” I offer sucking down my ice tea. 

“You’re not trying to ask me on a date, right? This is just two guys handing out?” Dean asked looking over at my girly drink. I laughed shaking my head no as I got get my sketchbook and stuff.

“Nope a guy that had more booze.” I say as Dean follows me up to my studio across the street. Once we were both inside I set my stuff on my coffee table going to get the whiskey from on top of the refrigerator along with two glasses. I pour the drinks handing Dean one. 

“So, you said you need to solve a problem at the bar. What kind of problem?” Dean asked sitting down on my couch. I set my drink down going to find the first drawing of him quickly locating it and bring it over not showing it to him yet.

“When you first saw me at the bar I was looking for inspiration like I was doing tonight. Last time you did something that seemed to just awaken my creativity and I drew this because of it.” I explained handing Dean the drawing of him with black orbs for eyes. Dean frowned at the drawing before shoving it back at me.

“I was a monster back then.” He said before tossing back his drink taking the bottle for himself to pour another one. 

“Wait do you mean your eyes really did turn black before?” I asked in surprise thinking I had just had a brain malfunction back then.

“Yea, but it is a very long story. I did something horrible while I was like that.” Dean said staring off towards the far wall of the studio where I had previous painting on my walls. He kept looking at a picture I drew of a female friend.

“You do have talent I’ll give you that David.” Dean sighed rubbing his drunken face. He suddenly looked at me with an odd expression.

“Thank you, the only problem is I have no idea what to draw anymore. I was hoping you could turn your eyes black again or tell me about that weird f shape on your arm to help me get some ideas like last time.” I say sipping my own harsh whiskey.

“If you ever see anyone else turn their eyes black. You need to run David.” Dean said seriously downing the rest of his liquor.

“Why Dean?” I asked feeling odd about the warning. 

“Because it means they are a demon. If they show you their black eyes they are about to kill you. I was a special case you’re lucky I wasn’t in a darker mood that day in the bar.” Dean said with no humor in his voice pouring, even more, brown liquid in the cup. 

“What are you talking about Dean?” I ask looking at those black eyes on the page still making me uneasy after all this time. 

“Real devil’s minion's demons David. That’s why I could change my eyes black, I was a demon because of the F shape on my arms." He said seriously without even blinking. I looked down at the picture at the mark looking back up at Dean who had rolled up his plaid shirt showing me his now naked bare arm. I sat back in my seat the buzz making my head spin a little as I looked at the different looking people from the picture to the real Dean.

“What happened that made you change back to a normal human?” I ask curiosity outweighing my manners as the alcohol starts to affect me more. 

“I hurt someone that shouldn’t have been there. I had lost control giving in to the mark and demon in my head. When it was all said and done the girl was in pretty bad shape.” Dean said his head swinging loosely. Maybe if I keep asking I could get a real answer. 

“What did you do?” I asked pouring us both more drinks. Dean sat up suddenly take a deep breath looking at me for a moment. 

“I was living in Texas right smack dab in the middle. There just happened to be a church trying to expand and on a day that I was really trying not to just go outside and literally rip people’s heads off a 13 year old girl selling bibles knocked on my door.” Dean said not looking at me, but yet I felt the heavy dread in his words.

 

*****FLASHBACK IN YOUR PERSPECTIVE******

You knock again the 5 bibles in your arms making you with one hip out to support them. You were in your best Sunday dress that had a that wasn’t white. It had no sleeves with a high neckline that covered your breast fully. The top was folded to give you a nice looking professional look. It was dark blue with white lines thin lines making squares all over it. The waist form fitting showing off you’re your still rounding teenage hips. The dress was shorter than your mother had wanted because it cut off just above your knee, but you wore pantyhose to make her more comfortable with it. You had your hair high in a ponytail to how off your bright face to the customer. You had sold 3 of your 8 Bibles this morning because of your positive attitude. 

“Yea?” You heard from inside the house a deep voice. 

“Hello, I’m from the Catholic Church on Main Street. I have bibles here for sale to help with the construction on the new fellowship hall. Would you be interested in buying one?” You ask looking up at the peephole feeling eyes on you. 

“Bibles?” The deep voice asked again sound upset. You get close trying to hear what he was saying. 

“Yes, sir. They are $5 for the large print of the new and old testament that way you can come to church with your own copy.” You say trying to sound happy about the heavy books in your hands. You heard a deep chuckle from inside of the house making you tense stepping back from the door as it opened. 

“Does that meant the church will not be providing any during services?” The tall man said with a raised eyebrow down at you. You gulped looking up into the handsome face of the stranger. His green eyes were cold starting down at you with lips formed into a smirk of cockiness. His hair was short combed over to the side neatly matching his nice looking long sleeve tight black shirt.

“We provide them there as well. People just like to have their own copies a lot of the time to write or highlight scripture.” You say trying not to look at his muscular chest. The man looked you over reading your name tag for a moment with a wider smirk. 

“Do you want to come inside for a moment set those other books down while you tell me more about your church.” The man offered stepping aside letting you look into the dark house. You gulped looking around for anyone else selling as well on this street seeing no one. 

“I don’t have all day ____ do you want to sell the book or not?” The man asked irritated. I smile tightly walking into the house looking around for somewhere to set up your books. The door shut behind you making your stomach tighten for some reason. You begin to turn around when all the book were taken from you by the man as he walked to the right into a living room with a coffee table and one couch in front of a fireplace. All the curtains were closed making the house dimmer than a normal home. He set them on the table while you sat down making sure to tuck your dress under your legs before crossing them. 

“Now like I said outside they are only $5 which is going to a go-.”

“Did I tell you to sit?” The man asked suddenly standing in front of you on the couch. You blink unsure what to say as you stand up now chest to chest with the stranger. 

“I’m sorry I jus-.” You try again until his hand slapped over your mouth another hand going to the back of your head to keep you from backing away. 

“You just talk a whole hell of a lot for someone to small.” The man finished for you as you reached up trying to pull his hands away from your face. 

“When I remove my hand you will not talk, you will not scream, you will remain silent unless I say so. If you don't I will have to punish you.” The man said moving his hand away from your mouth slowly leaving the other hand on the back of your head. 

“Ple-.” You attempt in fear. He slapped you hard across the face making you see stars for a moment. You whimper getting slapped on the other cheek harder. 

“What the fuck did I just say?” The man growled keeping you silent. When you stayed silent for a few more seconds the man smiled at you.

“You learn quickly, I like that. My name is Dean.” Dean said making you start to cry slowly. He rubbed his thumb over your lips as he smiled widely at you before his hand tightened on the back of your neck starting to push you forwards. You lock your legs not wanting to go anywhere with him, but his strength shoved you forwards regardless. You whimper lightly in panic earning another hard slap but to your butt this time. 

“Please, Dean do-.” You plead earning another painful slap to your butt. 

“I do what I want and right now I want you bent over ready for my cock.” He whispered in your ear from behind. He threw you on the couch face down your dress riding up over your butt. His hand rubbed over your butt cheeks feeling the scratchy material of the pantyhose. 

“You know why no one wears these anymore? Because they are so easy to rip.” Dean moaned his hand coming down to cup your virgin mound just to grab the tights tearing them open. 

“Stop!” You scream trying to scramble away from him. He cocked back his hand slapping your butt 5 times with full strength. It felt like your bones would break if you tried to move anymore.

“Say something else all these spanking around making me rock hard ____.” Dean chuckled pushing his hips into your modest panties. His hand went back between your legs rubbing two warm fingers over your lower lips through the fabric. 

“Come on just one more whimper so I can give your nice ass a big purple bruise right here.” Dean said moving your panties down just below your butt cheeks. 

“Please stop!” You say with your head buried in the cushion. True to his word Dean slapped you so hard that your butt felt numb with pain. Your finger dug into the cushion trying to stop the scream threating to rip from your throat. 

“I just can’t take it anymore.” Dean growled shoving two fingers inside of your vagina. You covered your mouth trying to stop the scream forming. 

“Dry as a bone let me help that.” Dean chuckled grabbing your ponytail to pull your head back. He removed his finger before he parted your lips with them. You locked your teeth refusing him entrance even as he cut your gums with his nails. 

“Open up or I’m going in dry bitch.” He growled pulling some of your hair out of your skull. You refuse even after starting to taste blood in your mouth. Dean just scoffed withdrawing his finger before you heard his pants start to unzip behind you.

“Please I’m only 13, don’t please.” You beg trying to crawl away until His penis pushed into your dry walls. You screamed loudly not caring about punishment as his shaft tore through your body. His hand slapped over your mouth arching your back which pushed him further inside of you. He moaned deeply pulling his shaft out half way to shove them back in your burning walls. 

“Could have been wet if you would have just listened.” Dean chuckled going faster inside of you. The pain was blinding all you could feel was tearing from the inside of your body. Until he started to slide easier his hips pounding into your bruised butt cheek.

“There we go. Fuck this is what I needed.” He moaned fucking you so hard the couch started to slide along the floor. The hand over your mouth dug into your cheek pushing against your teeth on the other side. His free hand grabbed your hair tie pulling your hair loose letting it fall over your face swaying with each of his thrusts. Your walls had started to self-lubricate easing some of the pain not enough to make you enjoy any of this. 

“You dirty cunt getting wet from being raped. What the fuck it wrong with all you god love bitches. All ways kinky loving your pussy pounded by a big cock!” He growled as his free hand kneaded your butt cheek making more red and purple marks on your skin. Dean’s thumb went down to your butthole pressing into it. You scream louder than before squirming in pain from his thumb curling into your ass. 

“Oh yes keep screaming so close.” Dean grunted pushing his thumb and dick deeper. Your eyes were blurry with tears and deep agony. He pumped faster wiggling his thumb around in your ass stretching it wider. You scream louder unable to stop the natural reaction that Dean loved so much. He groaned thrusting harder until the couch started to move forward with each pound. 

“So fucking close! ”He roared as the couch slammed into the living room wall making loud thudding noises with each snap of his hips. He growled loudly pushing his dick head into your cervix with all his strength. His body shook in pleasure his finger digging into your skin while his shaft throbs with the release of his cum.

“Jesus that was a rush.” He chuckled trying to push deeper. You kept screaming from the digit in your ass. Dean pulled both out of you looking at the blood covering his shaft and your legs. You took heavy breaths trying to calm you the pain. 

“Shit you were a virgin.” He sighed behind you. You laid face down broken and bleeding from your holes onto the couch. Dean stood looking at what he had done to you before fixing his clothes. He snapped his fingers you were suddenly standing in front of him with your clothed fixed and Bibles in hands. 

“Get the fuck out of here before I kill you.” Dean growled opening the door to push you out of the door back into the real world. What the hell had just happened to you. You took a step feeling the pain of the rape spreading through your legs and lower half. You didn’t stop you just ran from the porch from the rape that just destroyed your innocence. 

 

******FLAH BACK ENDING********

“Dean what did you do to her?” I asked again after he zoned out his eyes tearing up for a moment. 

“I ruined her life.” Dean's jaw clenched looking at me with a sad expression. I didn’t press the issue I just drank my whiskey wonder what he had been thinking about when he zoned out.

“She killed herself 3 days after knocking on my door.” Dean said swallowing the last of whiskey in my bottle. 

“Why did she kill herself after meeting you?” I start to get a sick feeling in my stomach about the answer. 

“I raped her on my couch. I almost killed her afterward, but I let her go think she would get over it.” Dean said standing to look down at my shocked face. I wasn’t expecting this kind of this confession from someone that seemed so friendly then again, the worst people are the best at pretending. 

“I think maybe you should go, Dean.” I say standing awkwardly the picture falling out of my lap. We both look at it the black eyes seeming to stare deeper now that I know what they were capable of. Dean clenched his jaw walking towards the front door stopping to look back at me for a moment. 

“If you see black eyes run David.” Dean warned again before walking out of my front door.


End file.
